The difference of Hanamichi from any Japanese guy
by tensai di-chan
Summary: Hanamichi has a dark secret. Rukawa is itching to find what it is about. Will the secret be enough to break them apart? YAOI RuHana-HanaRu


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

Rated P-13

Interlude: ..............000000000000...............

The difference of Hanamichi Sakuragi from the average Japanese guy 

Hanamichi's POV

Here's the thing. I'm actually very afraid to go out tonight with kitsune. Given that we've been going out for the past four years now since high school. And given that I love him with all my heart. The thing is I know I am very different from the average Japanese person. No one in this world knows my dark secret, not even the guntai. I have protected this secret for as long as I've lived and I'm not prepared to share it with Rukawa. Lately. I'm sensing that kitsune is becoming more restless. Like he wants to take our relationship into a higher level, which means doing the BIG THING. Kami-sama forbid! That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not yet ready to humiliate the tensai. For the past five months, kistune is dropping more and more startling hints. For example, just last week, I was giving him a goodnight kiss then suddenly things became more heated, intense. He pushed his body towards mine really hard. I've never known the meaning of groping until he gave me some. Although I love him, my dark secret woke me up like a bucket of ice-cold water. I cannot let anything come between us. I don't care if I'm being insecure. Kitsune would just have to wait until I'm ready to spill. And that would take a very long time.

............000000000000................

"Hana, come on, let's go." Rukawa arrived twenty minutes ago at Hanamichi's apartment, prompting his boyfriend to hurry.

"Ah, anou...um... kitune?" Hanamichi started from the bathroom, furiously playing with his hair and looking nervous.

"Hmm...?" Rukawa answered absentmindedly while flipping channels on the boob tube.

"Do you think... well... do you think we could postpone our date?" Hanamichi said tentatively, weighing the tension carefully.

"What?!" Kaede turned around abruptly not quite believing is ears.

"Anou... I'm not feeling well." He finished lamely.

Rukawa entered the bathroom and felt Hanamichi's forehead. "You don't have any fever."

"Actually, I'm having a stomachache. A terrible stomachache." He faked a grimace and avoided Kaede's eyes.

"You're not a very good liar, Hana." Slowly, Rukawa moved Hana's face to face his. "What's the problem?"

"Ahaha... betsuni. I was just testing you."

...............000000000000................

3 hours later

Rukawa walked Hanamichi to the door.

"Well, I really had a good time tonight. See you!" very quickly Hana opened the door to get inside.

"Wait." Rukawa stopped the door from getting closed. He smiled and asked. "Where's my goodnight kiss?"

Hanamichi shook his head and smiled warmly back. "Come here."

Kaede planted a kiss on Hanamichi's lips. From what started as an innocent kiss, the kiss transformed into a feverish one. Rukawa kissed him very hard, sucking the life out of those soft lips. He prompted Hanamichi to open his mouth but Hanamichi quickly pulled away.

"Uh... we better stop."

"Why?"

"I- I don't know."

"I don't get it."

Hanamichi shrugged sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Oyasumi." With a small wave, he closed the door.

"Saa. Oyasumi." As he walked out the door, he couldn't help asking. "What is happening here?"

...............00000000000................

Weeks passed and Rukawa is still not getting any and his patience is wearing out thin.

"I have to do something about this."

One late Friday night, when Rukawa can't help it anymore, he decided to give Hanamichi some real questioning.

"Hana?! Hana?!" Rukawa pounded on Hanamichi's apartment. "Open the door!"

"Kitsune? What are you doing here?"

"I need to know something." He replied rather harshly, pushing himself inside.

"What's that?" warning bells are ringing in Hanamichi's ears.

"Why aren't you sleeping with me?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you sleeping with me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Why aren't you sleeping with me?"

"I'm not ready yet!"

"Hana, we're twenty years old now."

"I know that! I am the tensai!"

"It seems like you're afraid of something." Rukawa said testily.

"No, I'm not!!!"

Silence.

In a strangled whisper, Kaede asked. "Is there someone else?"

"Baka kitsune!!! There is no someone else. I love only you." Hanamichi defended indignantly.

Kaede sighed a relief. "Why aren't we doing it? Look! I'm not pressuring you or anything. Honestly, I'm not. But we've been going out for almost four years."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

'So what's stopping you?" he sighed. "Do you want to get married first before doing it?"

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

"Well, do you?"

"I don't think so."

"So?"

"Ok." As his shoulders slumped away. "Tomorrow. I will have to tell you my darkest secret. There's no use running away anyway."

Rukawa stared at Hanamichi.

"Come tomorrow around 9 am. By that time I must have mustered up my confidence to tell you."

...........000000000000..................

8:55 am

Saturday, Hanamichi's apartment

Doomsday

"So what is it?" a sleepless and bleary-eyed Rukawa asked as he entered Hanamichi's apartment.

"Come with me in the bedroom."

"And?" his eyes are twinkling mischievously.

"Now sit."

Rukawa took a seat on the bed and prepares for the impended doom.

"You have to promise me you won't laugh."

"I won't." he stated while holding his right hand upright.

"You also have to promise me you won't break up with me." An insecure Hanamichi demanded.

Kaede smiled unknowingly. "I won't. Promise."

"Ok. Here goes."

Slowly, Hanamichi took his shirt off. After which came his pants.

"Is this a striptease?" Kaede grinned while enjoying the show Hanamichi's doing."

"Kitsune!" down in his boxers, Hanamichi requested that Rukawa closed his eyes.

"What now? The suspense is killing me." But he did as he was asked.

Ever so slowly, Hanamichi pulled sown his boxers. "You can open your eyes now." As he himself cringed while closing his eyes.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Will you please say something?!" Hanamichi exclaimed.

"Wow..." Rukawa breathed.

"Right." He said sarcastically. "Go on! Laugh! Don't you know that this is totally embarrassing for the tensai?"

"You have..." Rukawa gulped, still speechless.

"Yes, kitsune. I have red hair, down there. It matches my hair, up here." Hanamichi pointed to his head.

"Is this the reason you're not sleeping with me?"

"Yes." Hanamichi rolled his eyes at the question. Then he added sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you break up with me."

Rukawa looked Hanamichi in the eye. "Sit beside me."

Hanamichi did.

"You are the most unique and most beautiful person on earth." Rukawa touched Hanamichi's blushing cheeks.

"Really? You're not going to laugh? You're not going to break up with me?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"Do'aho. I love you. It really doesn't matter."

"Teme!!! But I love you too."

"Besides, the fact makes you more sexier to me." Rukawa said in strangled whisper, winking at the same time.

Hanamichi blushed even more. "I guess, it's a good thing we're in bed already. And it's a Saturday."

"Yup!" Kaede grinned as he advances to kiss Hana.

OWARI

Author's note: Rukawa finally did get laid. Yay! I don't know about Ookusu's case though wink wink

Check out my other fics and please leave a review. For all those waiting for the continuation of I love you, I don't. It will be ready soon. My disk drive just recently went nuts but i'm having it fixed. Thank you for the reviews, once again! -di-chan tensai


End file.
